


A White Knight Night

by SassyUnicorn7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enjoy!, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7
Summary: “You sure about this?” he asked.  “I mean I know this isn’t our first time, but…”“Oh, good.  I’m glad you’re keeping count,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.“I don’t have protection this time,” Jaune admitted, wincing because saying it out loud was even more painful than first realizing it.Without missing a beat, Weiss grabbed hold of Jaune’s hand and placed it in her lap.  “There are other ways we can do this,” she deadpanned.  “So I’d appreciate it if you dropped the commentary along with those jeans.”





	A White Knight Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntonSlavik020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSlavik020/gifts).



> This is an alternate canon divergence in which Jaune and Weiss were dating BEFORE the fall of Beacon, and had their first time during the tournament. Everything else is fairly true to canon. Even **sniff** the Pyrrha parts TT___TT
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, angst, and--of course--the smut!

Jaune hadn’t seen Weiss in months, but by the gods, if she hadn’t gotten even more beautiful in their time apart. Her facial features felt softer and she carried herself in a manner that was less high-strung and much more self-assured. Although she still remained the most petite member of team RWBY, Weiss seemed stronger, and maybe even a bit taller, too—or perhaps that was just due to her new set of overpriced pumps which did an excellent job of accentuating her lissome legs if nothing else. It was all Jaune could do not to stop and gawk every time the gorgeous creature that was Weiss Schnee graced his line of sight. He nearly imploded when she chose to sit next time him at the dinner table.

“It’s good to see you, Jaune,” Weiss had told him before taking their seats, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing him in a hug that was surprisingly robust for someone so dainty. Yes, she’d definitely gotten stronger—no doubt in his mind. He intentionally let the hug linger, breathing the scent of her snow-kissed hair in and smiling when he realized it smelled just as sweet as the last time he held her like that. Back when Beacon still stood and life was a lot more carefree.

“Likewise,” Jaune said. He pulled away to see the bright white of Weiss’s ponytail fade to crimson red just as the blue of her eyes turned a vivid green. He felt his jaw unhinge and breath catch, for he was no longer looking at the girl he’d desired since he first set foot in Beacon Academy. He was looking at the girl who’d, once upon a time, very deeply desired him.

_Pyrrha…_

“Jaune? You okay?”

Her voice sounded like Weiss, but her appearance was still that of his dearly departed teammate.

With a shaky breath, Jaune shut his eyes and focused his thoughts.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just… nostalgic is all,” he said before daring to chance another glance. Thankfully when he did, Weiss had reverted back to her beyond beautiful self, though that did little to steady his heart. He was just going to have to avoid all manner of eye contact with the fair heiress lest he die of cardiac arrest.

Their friends unknowingly aided in distracting him, soon turning conversation to the delicious food and catching one another up the events that led all six of them from the shores of Vale to the mountains of Mistral. Weiss’s journey was of particular interest to him, especially the part when she shot down some rich snob who had enough balls to hit on her.

Jaune couldn’t help but wonder if their history had anything to do with her swift dismissal of Mr. Marigold. Sure they’d been dating, but that was before the world went to hell and her father personally extracted her from his life. Did she still consider herself his girlfriend, or was that yet another change?

 _Does she… **still** have feelings for me?_ he thought to himself.

The lack of communication between them over the past few months made it difficult to say for certain—hell, the lack of communication between them _at that very moment_ still left quite a bit to his imagination. But if the look in her eyes and the feel of her hug were any indication, Jaune would wager she did.

He gulped down a mouthful of ramen along with a bundle of nerves as the prospect of rekindling their old flame crossed his mind. The mere memory of their more intimate moments at Beacon sent shivers up and down his spine. Of course he’d thought about Weiss since leaving Vale—every single day, in fact. But actually having her by his side, being in her presence, knowing she was safe and within his reach again, it was enough to make him involuntarily reclaim the unfortunate nickname, Vomit Boy. The copious amount of ramen occupying his gut wasn’t much help either.

After dinner, Qrow and Ozpin gathered everyone in the living room and revealed a few of the former headmaster’s long-kept secrets. Ozpin then relinquished his hold on Oscar’s body and encouraged everyone to enjoy the remainder of the evening without the burden of upcoming trials and tribulations weighing them down.

A very big part of Jaune wanted to spend such precious time with his friends just as Ozpin suggested, but so much talk of maidens and magic made him think of Pyrrha, which made him fairly angry, which made him decide it would be best to turn in early.

He retired to the room he shared with Ren, not even bothering to turn on a lamp as he trudged over the threshold. The pale moonlight pouring in from the room’s sole window was plenty to see by, anyway. If there was one thing Mistral had provided since their arrival, it was clear skies—an omen that didn’t sit too well with Jaune. Things had been far too quiet for far too long. Something was bound to go wrong sooner or later, and he had a sinking suspicion it was going to be sooner.

“I’ll be ready this time,” Jaune whispered to himself as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “No more lives lost…”

A few soft knocks alerted his attention to the door.

“Jaune? Mind if I come in?” came Weiss’s muffled voice.

He stood up and crossed over to open the door only to be met with eyes so captivating he feared he might drown in their icy depths.

“Uh, hey. C-come in,” he stammered as he stepped aside. “I’ll, uh, get the light.”

“No,” Weiss said a little too quickly, but effectively stopping Jaune where he stood with his fingers hovering over the light switch. “Leave them off.” She probably hadn’t meant to make it sound so commanding, but such was her upbringing. If she wasn’t being a little bossy, she wasn’t being Weiss.

Regardless, Jaune lowered his hand and stepped away from the switch. “So what’s up?” he asked.

“You… didn’t want to hang out with everyone. I just found that a little odd.” The tentative way Weiss spoke made it sound like she was choosing her words very carefully. That was new. The Weiss Jaune knew was unashamedly blunt, especially when it came to him.

“I just… have a lot on my mind,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and averting his gaze.

“Like what?” she asked with sincere curiosity.

“Like… things you probably don’t want to hear.”

“Jaune. If I didn’t want to hear them, I wouldn’t have come to check on you,” she said with so much cheek he was surprised she wasn’t crossing her arms and tapping her foot. _That_ sort of talk was much more reminiscent of the Weiss he remembered.

“Eh heh. Good point,” he agreed. With a heavy sigh he collapsed back to the edge of his bed. He slumped forward with his elbows on his knees, head hung low, and eyes vacantly staring at the wall in front of him. “Every time I hear about the things Ozpin kept hidden from us, I get a little… upset. I feel like so much could have been avoided had we known the truth before everything blew up in our faces. Before…” He took a breath and gulped it down. “Before Pyrrha…died.”

Even though Jaune wasn’t directly looking at her, he could sense Weiss tense at the sound of their fallen friend’s name. Weiss was aware of Pyrrha’s feelings for Jaune. In fact, the only one who’d been oblivious was Jaune himself. But what she wasn’t aware of were Jaune and Pyrrha’s last moments together—something he was still hesitating to divulge.

With another deep breath, Jaune raised his head and looked Weiss in the eyes, the moonlight reflecting off her light blue irises in a way that almost stopped him from speaking altogether. Almost.

“I kissed her,” he said. He’d been bracing himself for some overdramatic reaction, but all he got was an eyebrow twitch, a subtle frown, and nonverbal permission to continue. “Or rather she kissed me… She must’ve known it was the last time she’d ever see me… Can you imagine what that must be like? Knowing the battle you’re marching headfirst into is going to be the one that ends you? _Knowing_ no matter what you do, you can’t win? Pyrrha always put on a brave face, but how scared was she in that moment? How out of her mind must she have been? Enough to kiss me, apparently…”

Weiss remained silent and still. He could only imagine what thoughts must have been swimming around her head. Maybe she was suppressing the urge to chew him out for cheating on her. Maybe she was racking her brain to see if she could actually answer the rhetorical questions he was asking. Or maybe she was content listening because she knew he had more to say.

“I could feel her lips trembling…” Jaune continued, burning hot tears welling at the corner of his eyes. “I could tell she wasn’t sacrificing herself because she wanted to. She was doing it because she felt obligated to. Because Ozpin made her feel like it was her duty… her _destiny._ And now I’m sharing a house with the man most responsible for her death and acting like everything’s just fine and dandy.” He let out a mocking laugh. “I can’t tell who’s worse, me or him.”

“No one’s worse,” Weiss said. “I’m sure Ozpin has reasons for keeping such big secrets so close to his chest. I mean, if you sit back and think about the kind of attention Beacon would’ve gotten had Ozpin’s magic been public knowledge, you might realize he probably did it to protect us.”

“If people knew a wizard was guarding Beacon, I doubt anyone would’ve messed with it,” Jaune said darkly.

“Yet the people who actually took it down knew full well what he was,” Weiss pointed out. “Powerful people want to take down other powerful people. It’s the world we live in. You don’t get to the top without making a few enemies. I would know. The Schnee Dust Company has plenty.”

“What are you trying to say?! That I should just trust Ozpin without any second thoughts?” Jaune all but screamed.

Weiss took a moment to give him time to reign himself back in.

“Sorry,” he said, sinking back to a more slumped position. “You're the last person I should be yelling at. If anything, you should be yelling at me.”

“Why’s that?” she asked, taking the few steps needed to reach the edge of his bed and sit beside him.

Jaune’s gaze was back on the wall. He couldn’t look Weiss in her eyes, especially now that she was so much closer. “The kiss… with Pyrrha… aren’t you mad at me?”

The hand Weiss placed on Jaune’s shoulder was all it took to earn back his attention. “Did it mean anything?”

More tears welled in his eyes as he considered. “Yeah,” he answered. “It meant goodbye. Forever.”

Weiss moved her other hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her in a comforting embrace. His sobs were as silent as his heaves were subdued, but she held him nonetheless until both ceased entirely.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into the bend of her neck.

“Stop apologizing. It’s annoying,” she said without a shred of the empathy her actions were providing him with. “I’m not going to be mad at you for something like that. It was the heat of the moment. However, I _am_ going to be mad at you if you let it consume you.” She pulled away to cup his face in her hands. “Grieving is necessary, but we shouldn’t wallow in it forever.”

“What makes you think I’m wallowing?” Jaune asked defensively.

Weiss trailed a fingertip from his cheek to his chest, tracing the gold trim of his armor in the process. “When you were showing off your new weapon upgrades at dinner… I noticed your shield has… an additional symbol…” she said with a distant tone.

A small lightning bolt of realization shot through him. “That’s—”

“A tribute or homage. Whatever. I get it,” Weiss cut in. “I also get that every time you use your weapon, you’ll be reminded of… her. How can you let someone go if you’re constantly holding onto them? Literally?”

“Weiss…”

“Pyrrha was my friend, too, and I agree that we should honor her memory,” Weiss carried on. “And maybe I’m a little jealous, I’ll admit it… Because the part that sucked the most ever since we lost Vale’s communication tower was not knowing how you were, where you were, or…” Her hands dropped to her lap like a dignified debutante and her eyes just as quickly fell to the floor. “…what _we_ were…”

“Holy shit,” Jaune breathed with a hint of a laugh that soon grew into a hearty chuckle. “You’ve been wondering the same thing all this time?”

Weiss met his eyes and he could practically see the breath she was holding in.

“Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you, Weiss,” Jaune said with a smile he hoped came across as genuine as his words. “Part of me wanted to hitch a ride on an airship to Atlas and come rescue you—be your white knight in shining armor… or… sometimes smudged armor…”

Weiss stifled a giggle with her hand. “Thanks, but I’m quite capable of rescuing myself,” she said with pride.

“And that’s exactly why I decided to go with Ruby instead,” he told her. “I knew our paths would cross again someday… Though, much like you, I didn’t know if you’d be betrothed or something by that time.”

Weiss folded her arms. “You really think I’d sit idly by and go along with a betrothal?”

Jaune laughed. “Yeah. I guess neither the old Weiss or the new Weiss would’ve been down with that.” A brief image of the old Weiss flashed through his mind before he blinked and took in the new and improved version. “I’m glad to see you’ve grown so much… but I’m also relieved some things are still the same…”

“You know what else is still the same?” Weiss asked in a sultry voice as she leaned closer, eyeing his lips. “How long it takes for you to kiss me,” she whispered.

She refrained from closing the entire distance, but Jaune met her more than halfway. Her lips had that same winter freshness that sent explosive tingles through his body—like jumping in an ice-cold lake with nothing but his birthday suit; so very cold and vulnerable, but at the same time absolutely freeing. He wanted a deeper dive—a deeper kiss—so his hands soon found her body and learned her back on the bed.

Suddenly, Jaune broke away, the pop of their parting lips sounding through the room. “The door,” Jaune gasped, making a move to step away from Weiss and lock it, but Weiss was faster. Her hand whipped out in the direction of the door, summoning a bright white glyph around its knob.

“It’s fine,” she breathlessly assured him before drawing his mouth back to hers. 

Their tongues intertwined in a way that was familiar, yet the eagerness they had for one another was completely new. Absence had indeed made their hearts grow fonder, and all the yearning and built up sexual tension between the two was being released like an avalanche. Jaune hadn’t fully realized how much he _needed_ Weiss’s body pressed to his, and from the way she was acting, he had a hunch Weiss felt the same.

“Off,” Weiss instructed when she broke away long enough to gesture to his armor. Jaune’s hands left Weiss’s soft curves to unbuckle his chestplate, letting the heavy metal clunk to the floor beside the bed.

“You sure about this?” he asked. “I mean I know this isn’t our first time, but…”

“Oh, good. I’m glad you’re keeping count,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t have protection this time,” Jaune admitted, wincing because saying it out loud was even more painful than first realizing it.

Without missing a beat, Weiss grabbed hold of Jaune’s hand and placed it in her lap. “There are other ways we can do this,” she deadpanned. “So I’d appreciate it if you dropped the commentary along with those jeans.”

Her wish was his command. Seconds later, Jaune was stripped down to nothing but his Pumpkin Pete boxers. Weiss busied herself with her own clothes in the meantime, tossing off her shoes and shimmying out of her dress. They’d seen each other naked before—just once before, as Jaune had so graciously pointed out. But their first time had been much different; much slower. This time, Jaune pounced on her like a rapid Grimm when he saw her in nothing but her bra and panties lying down on _his_ bed, trapping her between his arms as he hovered over her and showered her with kisses.

Skin on skin was _so_ much better! Jaune’s blood was running hot, but Weiss’s skin was nice and cool. The difference in temperatures created a near overwhelming sensation as he ground his pelvis into hers. The little moans she made against his mouth as he kissed her weren’t helping matters in the overwhelmed department.

He wanted to make her moan more, though.

He took the hand he had laced in what was once a nice and neat ponytail and smoothed his fingertips along the curves of her perfectly petite body until he reached the lace of her snow-white panties. Weiss let out a soft, desperate whine as she lifted her hips off the bed to invite him to wander further. Moving much more slower than his previous advances, Jaune’s fingers inched their way to the one place on her body that was warm.

Weiss moaned in approval as he ran his fingers along her folds. He stopped kissing long enough to gauge her reactions, but Weiss wasn’t having that. She clasped both hands behind his head and kissed him like he should’ve kissed her had he known he wouldn’t see her for half a year.

Multitasking wasn’t Jaune’s strong suit, but he let Weiss do most of the work with their mouths while he focused on matters a little further south. Her lips were soon too busy contorting with the moans of pleasure he stirred within her core for him to do much mouth-wise, anyway. It had been a minute, but Jaune remembered exactly the way Weiss liked to be touched. Those memories were what helped him in those long, lonely nights without her.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Jaune whispered against her skin before pressing a swift kiss to her temple.

“Mm-hmm,” Weiss whined, her fingernails digging into his back.

He could tell she was close, and decided to finish her with the trick she taught him. He kept his thumb at her clit while inserting his middle and ring fingers inside, curling them up in just the right angle to find her special spot. He knew he had it when her fingernails moved from his back to his wrist.

“Jaune!” she moaned so loud Jaune feared one of their housemates might have heard. But if he shushed her and ruined the moment, she’d never let him live it down.

With one last high-pitched cry, Weiss climaxed, sitting up as she rode it out. Jaune was fully prepared to give her a moment to catch her breath, but the second her orgasm ended, she found her second wind. She had him pinned on his back beneath her faster than he could say, _Since when do you know how to grapple?_

“Your turn,” Weiss said with a smile so seductive Jaune nearly came right then and there. She leaned down to kiss him leisurely, keeping her pace slow as her lips trailed from his mouth to just below his naval. Jaune shuddered as her lips ghosted over his skin before her teeth latched onto the elastic waistband of his boxers and tugged them down and off.

Jaune had reached his full length the minute Weiss moaned his name. The moment he sprung free of his confinement, Weiss had her pretty pink lips around the head of his shaft. Jaune gasped in ecstasy, the feel of her mouth still giving him those winter fresh sensations, just in a much more sensitive way. She timed her breathing with the bobs of her head and the movements of her tongue, being sure to start things at a pace she’d have no problem gradually elevating.

“Fuck, Weiss…” Jaune groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair once more.

Jaune didn’t cuss very often, but when he did, it usually ignited some sort of spark within Weiss. He could tell she wanted him to say much dirtier things by how quickly that lone word redoubled her efforts.

“Fuck. Shit. Damn,” Jaune swore, practically guessing which word she wanted to hear. He was about to recite the explicit alphabet, but his climax beat him to the punch. He came crying out a phrase that could have been any combination of cuss words. Whatever he said, it seemed to make Weiss happy, for she climbed up his limp body with a smile on her face, licking the traces of cum she’d yet to swallow form the corner of her mouth.

Weiss crossed her wrists on top of Jaune’s chest, lowering her chin down to her arms.

“What… are you thinking?” Jaune asked between pants when he gave up trying to decipher the look in her eyes.

“I want more,” she said impishly.

Jaune furrowed his brow. “More what?”

Weiss answered him by sitting up to remove what remained of her clothes, flinging them across the room, and straddling his waist.

Abruptly coming down from his orgasm high and much more alert, Jaune lifted himself up to his elbows. “Weiss. You can’t be serious. I don’t have protection.”

“Do you have an STI?” she asked, reaching a hand down to restimulate a very important part of his anatomy.

Jaune’s breath caught in his throat from her aggressive hold on him, though he fought through it to try and talk some sense into her. “Of course not! You’re the only one I’ve been with! But still!” he blurted out.

“You’re the only one I’ve been with, too. So just pull out in time, and it won’t be an issue,” Weiss said plainly, her small but strong hand stroking his flaccid length back to life. “I believe in you.”

Jaune let his head fall back with the wave of pleasure that sent washing over him. “Weiss…” he gasped, though whether it was meant to stop her or encourage her, he wasn’t even sure. Whichever one she took it for, he supposed, and she took it for the latter of the two.

Once Jaune was _up and at ‘em,_ Weiss carefully positioned his head at her entrance and slid down on top of him. The months they’d spent apart had only served to make her tighter, and they could both feel it, gasping out in a harmony so perfect it inspired Jaune to reach up and kiss her.

The last time they’d done this, there’d been a condom involved. Now, there was nothing, and it felt extraordinarily different. Extraordinarily better! There were so many more things to feel this way, things no hand—or mouth for that matter—could ever replicate. He could feel the push and pull of her walls surrounding him, the heat that only seemed to build with each passing thrust, and how each of her moans resonated deep within her. He dug his fingers into the fleshy parts of her hips in an attempt to pull her closer and feel even more.

“Oh, Jaune,” Weiss choked out, “Why didn’t we do this before?”

“Better late than never,” Jaune grunted as he thrust up to match her pace. She was setting a fairly good one, but he could help control it, too. That was the power dancers who knew how to lead had.

Weiss leaned down to press her elbows to the mattress, putting her lips within reach of Jaune’s. Jaune met her mouth obligingly, keeping one hand on her waist while bringing the other up to caress her cheek.

“Jaune!” Weiss cried, frantically moving her hips in a way that was almost spastic before letting out one last cry along with her orgasm. The only problem was, Jaune orgasmed, too. And he didn’t pull out.

He wondered if Weiss could feel it or not, but he got his answer from the look of horror that abruptly replaced the one of bliss in the blink of an eye.

“You didn’t…” she said, her voice barely above a whisper yet still very intimidating.

“I… think I did,” Jaune sheepishly admitted.

Weiss slowly climbed off of him and positioned herself next to him on the bed so that they were both staring up at the ceiling. Seconds turned into minutes before she spoke again.

“Well… It’s not the end of the world,” she finally decided.

Jaune had been so busy preparing himself for an outburst, her lack thereof made him even more anxious—he had no idea how to respond. “So… you’re not mad?”

“Will you stop asking if I’m mad at you? Then I really will be!” Weiss snapped. “Why would I be mad? I just had sex with the person I love. Having a baby with the person I love is something I’d like to experience anyway. I mean, I’d prefer if it happened a little further down the road—maybe after we sort out all this maiden and relic stuff. But I definitely want kids.”

Jaune propped himself up on his side so he could properly look at Weiss. “I do, too,” he agreed. “I grew up with a big family, and I have every intention of making it bigger.”

Weiss smiled. “Well, I’ll see if I can help you out.”

Jaune leaned over and kissed her before closing his arms around her and snuggling close. Weiss tucked her head beneath his like a baby chick and closed her eyes.

“Worth the wait…” he said with a contented sigh.

“Definitely,” Weiss agreed before letting out a hum of laughter that tickled his neck.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Just reminiscing some more..." Weiss said. "Remember the first time we met?"

"Honestly, I try to forget..." Jaune confessed.

He could feel Weiss smile for her face was still pressed just above his clavicle. "I dunno... I feel like I might actually answer to a petname like _Snow Angel_ now..." she teased.

"Oh, how the tables have turned..." Jaune playfully scoffed. "Just goes to show how much can change in such a short amount of time. Who knows what else might happen on this journey we're on." He held Weiss a little more protectively against him. "I'll keep you safe," he promised. He hoped she could hear the sincerity in the sound of his heartbeat.

"Likewise," Weiss said. "You're my favorite part of this journey. You know that, right?"

Jaune kissed her forehead. "And you're mine."

~*Fin*~

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my buddy, Anton, for commissioning me for this one! I feel like White Knight is a RWBY ship that might actually become canon, so it's interesting to play around with the idea (^_^)y
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos let me know if you did <3 <3 <3


End file.
